Shadow of Fate
by Bad-Half
Summary: The Elven King of Mirkwood had forever been regarded as cold and uncaring. His only weakness was his son, Legolas, but there was little difference. Until the dwarves arrive on their quest bringing a surprise, maybe a much needed one... (First Fanfiction so all comments good or bad welcomed)
1. Chapter 1: Dark and Light

Chapter 1: Dark and Light (Thranduil POV)

Boredom was all I felt, sitting on my throne in the halls of Mirkwood. Legolas was meant to come and report to me about our currant infestation. The forest was becoming sick and dark creatures were coming in at a rate that had not been seen since the Dark Days. Footsteps drew me from my thoughts and I looked at the door awaiting the news on my son's latest extermination. The door opened and Legolas walk into the room. He bowed.

"Father," Legolas said looking up "We managed to get a very large nest but more spiders will come, I am sure. Their numbers have increased a great amount in such a short period of time."

I regarded my son and nodded. "So long as we can keep them under control and out of our borders then we shall be fine. Good work today, Legolas."

He gave a small smile and nodded before walking out of the throne room. I left not shortly afterwards to a more private setting to think over everything.

Gazing out over my kingdom in the moonlight I heard footsteps coming from behind. I turned and saw Legolas behind me I gave him a small nod and turned around once more. I felt him join me looking out. There was a silence between us for a long while. I didn't mind, silence was something I enjoyed.

"Do you feel it, Father?" Legolas then asked me abruptly. I was somewhat surprised yet kept my cold mask on.

"Fell what, my son?" I asked turning to face him.

"The change that is in the air. It is like a wheel is turning. It feels strange yet good." He said looking over the view of the kingdom of Mirkwood.

"No but I have never been one to change, never mind accept it." I whispered and turned back to the sick forest we now called home. We didn't talk past that. When the moon was high in the sky I could sense him leave. I didn't turn to look at him. I just watched the moon rise slowly in the sky, a perfect matrimony of dark and light.. When it was close to dawn I returned to my chambers to rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Mars is colder

Chapter 2: Mars is colder (Aerona POV)

I came to the edge of my high up cave to look at the moon. The wheel of change was turning again and I wasn't going to ignore it this time. I closed my eyes and turned my head up to the moon searching for where my calling was moving to. Visions sped by me too fast to see of me and some other elf in somewhere different. Then one stayed in my mind. A picture of an ill forest with darkness shrouding it. I smiled and looked further and I could see the route I would take there.

...

Jumping down in front of the dwarves I turned towards the grey wizard with their company.

"_Gandalf. What a nice visit. How may I be of service?_" I spoke in elvish.

"_Ah, there you are. We have been looking for you. Though I would have thought you would be the one to find us. You also know why we are here and I do believe it is for the leader of this quest to be the one to do the honours._" He replied in elvish and I nodded with a small smile on my face. I looked at the small company and turned and walked away barely having time to utter a 'follow me' before departing. I walked to the edge of the cliff I had lived in for the past thousand or so years and jumped up onto the nearest bolder and beckoned them to follow. They made slow progress so I would stop to wait for them before going on ahead. Jumping from boulder to boulder I finally reached my cave. I turned and waited for them to come up.

"You are the company of Thorin." It was not a question. They nodded.

"We are here to-" The youngest one began

"Take back your lost kingdom," I finished "I know all about your quest and how it will end yet I can also change that ending to my will. That is why Gandalf brought you here to me. Is it not?" I turned to the wizard.

"Of course it is, don't be silly you would know when something was going to happen." He smiled at me using a teasing tone. I smiled back. I turned to Thorin.

"If you so shall wish I will join you on your quest with no contract. I come, I help, I go. Nothing needed in repayment. If you are to decline my offer then I will wish to travel with you into Mirkwood as I am needed there. You don't have to decide right away though the sooner the better as you will need to leave early into the morning. I have accommodation and food ready for you to rest for the night." I said motioning to the cave and following them after looking back at the moon. I made a promise to myself then that I would do whatever was needed to protect them from the fate they faced on this quest. Even Mars is colder than the fate that awaited them at the end of their journey.


	3. Chapter 3: Heat of The Sun

Chapter 3: Heat of The Sun (Thranduil POV)

I sit in my study in the most secluded part of the castle, wishing only for quite, but I am interrupted by Legolas as he walks in and bows to me. I stand and walk over to him.

"Father, I am taking some of the guards out to hunt the spiders down again. I know it has been only two weeks yet there has been alot of activity from them." he said looking me in the eye.

"Thank you Legolas. Go well." I said before dismissing him to his duty. I sat back down and began to get restless. I couldn't seem to get comfortable so I took to pacing around. I didn't know what was causing the sudden anxious moment but I was sure it would soon pass. I then looked out the window to see birds flying up in the distance at an obvious disturbance. I began to feel even more anxious for unknown reasons. Legolas was capable of caring for himself, and was the best fighter there was. Never mind the fact there were many guards with him. It had to be something else all together.

...

A good hour later there was a knock on the door. Tauriel entered and I looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"The guard found some dwarves whilst hunting the spiders. They will be here shortly. What do you wish to be done of them?" She said her head bowed. I smirked. Dwarves, how stupid they are indeed.

"I will deal with them bring them to the throne room." I said walking away towards the throne room. I walked around the twisting and winding corridors of the Mirkwood palace. When I reached the throne room I sat and waited for the dwarves to come into the room.

A short while later Legolas came in with the dwarves and an elleth. I saw Legolas had a bandage around his chest.

"_Son, what has happened to you? You are injured._" I question him in elvish. Looking at the spot where the bandage showed.

"_I can answer that, Majesty._" It was the elleth who arrived with the dwarves. I turned to her.

"_Please do explain then._" I said feeling slightly surprised.

"_I injured your son accidentally when he found us as I didn't know why he was there. I have many times been attacked by other elves. My past causes me to not be to rational when fustrated. I do apologise._" She said turning her head to the side to avoid eye contact with anyone. I felt a extremely strong urge to turn her to face me once more and comfort her. I scowled and scolded myself silently.

"_Tell me what has been done to stop you trusting your own kind._" I implored looking at her having not yet seen her face properly from the hood she wore.

"_Maybe in a more private setting. If it is truely of need, I fear I may have a break down and it is not something I would say if not under these circumstances._" She said using her hand to motion to the guards around the room.

"_Of course. I will have someone bring you to my study after I have spoken to the dwarves who you are accompanying. Until then Legolas will escort you to a chamber room._" I looked to my son. He nodded and led her away. I still couldn't see her through the hood she wore. What a curious elleth.

After having the dwarves sent to the dungeons I sent for the elleth to be brought to my study. I waited at my desk for her and when she walked in I gestured to the chair opposite me and she very warily sat.

"So why do you not trust your own kind then? What has been done to you?" I asked gently.


	4. Chapter 4: The past always bites back

Chapter 4: The past always bites back (Aerona POV)

I looked down hoping for no signs to be seen from my face. I take a deep calming breath.

"Well to start from the beginning, I know that is waht you want me to do. So shall start there." I paused. "Ask any questions you need to." I looked through my hood at him and saw him nod.

"Of course. Now your name, what is it?" Thranduil asked looking intently at me.

"My name is... Aera. I came from a far off elven settlement. I had a... troubled childhood. My parents died when I was quite young but I can still rember. I was always very... different to the others I could do certain... things... that they couldn't and it caused hate towards me. I was abandoned whan I was still in my young days not long after my parents went. I found a new life myself but I was alone with just the past. With just me and that I learned that the past always comes to bite you back." I refused to look up letting silent tears fall. Keeping it cryptid was the only way even if I did have to lie. It was best nobody but me knew. Even my name. I raised a hand and wiped away my tear and took another deep breath.

"Abandoned? Elves never abandon their own unless something unacceptable was done, yet you were too young for that to even be considered." I turned my eyes to face him and gave a small unnoticable smile. If only he knew, I thought.

"Some elves have strayed a long way from what is right and wrong all together, your majesty." He nodded at this and looked down at me. I gently started to rise and I turned away from him and walked to the window closest to me. "Though right and wrong is not truely defined by anything nor is it a single thing. Movement, speech or action taken into account regardless. There is truely no such thing as right or wrong, just the question of ones own personal morals and thoughts." I said looking out unseeingly at the view. The pain was as though it had been cut fresh into my heart once more. The tears fell down unstopably until I gently fell to my knees as I was overcome with everything once more. I then let the welcoming blackness come and take me as I heard one last thing.

"Aera!"

...

I woke and felt like the dead. I sobbed quitely and curled into a ball to stop others from hearing my plight. It seemed I was not in luck as I saw that the Prince himself would walk in hearing me. It only made me curl up tighter and cry harder. I let myself get lost in all the memories, all bad and couldn't tell the time until I heard the door open.

"Aera! What is the matter?" I heard Legolas' surprised voice from no too far away. I gave another few sobs and tried to get some words out but my throat was too horse from crying too much. I tried again and it came out too raspy and choked to distinguishfrom everything else. I gulped down air and finally managed a small whisper.

"Please leave, Legolas." I sobbed. I heard him take a step towards me and curled up tighter then I heard him retreat once more and broke down once more.


	5. Chapter 5: Digging for the truth

Chapter 5: Digging for the truth (Thranduil POV)

Sitting in my study I looked towards the window and then down at the sopt on the floor where Aera had fallen. Her pain so obvious and strong. I thought I had endured neverending suffering when my beloved left me and my son behind. It was now obvious I was wrong. I turned back to the work on my desk only half paying attention to it, the rest of my mind fixed on the problem at hand with the obviously broken elleth who refused to show her face. Something was off when she had spoken of her past. She was holding back much but it was almost as if she were lying. I had an idea and drew out a peice of parchment and began to write. I was interupted by the door being opened. I looked up and saw Legolas.

"Father. It is Aera. She is in some sort of state. She will not answer to anything and just cried. She seems very distraught." He said looking slightly panicked. I got up and walked towards him.

"I am sure it couldn't be that bad. You are overreacting, son." I said looking him in the eye. There was no trace of anything to tell me otherwise though.

"No I am very much sure that I am not overreacting to this, father. You may want to come and so much as hear. It sound horrid, never mind the sight of it." He said looking me in the eyes. I sighed. Just this once, I thought to myself. I turned to the door, motioning towards it.

"Show me then." I suggested. He gave a small smile then turned and we walked together towards Aera's chambers.

...

All I heard were heart wrenching sobs coming from the corridor. I could hardly imagine what it was like to be close up to the sorce of the sound. I walked forward until I reached the door and the sobs were so heart wrenching that I almost fell to my knees. I opened the door and looked to see Aera in a very bad shape. I walked towards her bed, pulled a chair up next to her and sat.

"Aera? What is wrong?" In response all I got were sobs. I gently reached out to her but she recoiled in response to my touch. I reached out once more and this time she let me touch her. I stayed where I was, gently rubbing her back and saying soothing words to her as she slowly calmed down until she was just sniffling. Finally she spoke.

"Thank you, Thranduil." She murmured softly before gently resting her head down on the bed and curling up into a ball, falling asleep in mere seconds. I stood and walked over to the door, opening it before giving her one last look and walking back to my study.

...

I sat back in my chair and looked down at the parchment I had left. I wrote out my letter before gently folding it up and placing it on a shelf. I would send it off later. There was something I needed to do before I did though. I walked over to the window in deep though. If the other elves beyond my realm knew of Area, then maybe they could shed some enlightenment on her past and why she was in such a traumatised state.


	6. Chapter 6: Scars

**Sorry all for not updating in so long. There have been a lot of complications in my life but I am updating now. Updates may be slow but I am writing. ~Bad-Half**

Chapter 6: Scars (Area POV)

In my dream I was running through a meadow. It was familiar yet completely new at the same time. I turned and saw a bird fly by and smiled and laughed. It came and flew by again. I watched it. Suddenly the sky went dark. I herd a cold laugh. I turned to see my worst nightmare in front of me. I heard a screeching sound and turned to see a grotesque mutated bird in place of the small bird that was there just a moment before. I jumped backwards and fell down onto the floor crawling desperately away from the mutant. I felt something against my back. I looked up to see the face of my brother. I gasped and moved to get away but my exit was blocked.

"Oh poor Area." He drawled sarcastically. "I told you to join me. A new dawn is coming and you are as blind as the others. I though you were my sister." He sounded disappointed. He started to reach for me and just before he got me I shot upwards and woke up.

I gasped and started breathing unevenly before crawling out of the bed and looked into the mirror. Removing the cover over my face I looked at the scars that covered my face. Three lines that went from the right side of my forehead to the left side of my chin. Two went over my eye lids and the third was in the middle of the others. I gently touched them and let the gentle flow of tears fall. My brother had joined with the darkness and it had then cause me abuse from other elves.

...

I walked the halls with my face once more covered. I walked out and into the forests surrounding the city and climbed a tree to see the moon and stars around me. I sighed and turned my face up to the stars and once more uncovered my face from view. I smiled upwards and closed my eyes. I heard a gasp and turned to see the Prince looking up at me. I climbed back down and stood before him. I looked down before moving to cover my face once more. I felt a hand stop me and I looked into his eyes. He smiled gently and released my hand so I let it fall.

"It's fine. I won't say anything." He said. "How did you get those scars?"

"That is something I will not tell you just now." I told him gently, before covering my face and running towards the city and into my room there.


End file.
